The Lost Moments
by Goslin
Summary: I'm so sorry to everyone who was enjoying this story. It will be impossible for me to update before mid November, due to hurricane Katrina's effects on me I was a resident of New Orleans. Patience, and honor the MalcolmLevine love while I'm gone!
1. Gambler's Ruin Part I

1The Lost Moments

A fanfiction based on The Lost World by Michael Crichton

Introduction: Gambler's Ruin

It was freezing, thought the forty year old mathematician, stepping outside the front door of the University. He couldn't remember ever having to endure a winter this cold. Ah, he thought to himself, but the worst is past. And it was. It was presently Christmas Eve, and Malcolm had interesting plans for the evening. After all, it was only five days away from Sara Harding's birthday, and Malcolm knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Ian unlocked his car, in no particular hurry, and thought about the months that had passed since they had returned from the island. None of them spoke about it to others, naturally, (well, Malcolm had to admit, Levine was a handful to get to shutup...). But, on the whole at least, it was as if he and the other entities had formed a sort of private club where they discussed the various philosophies of the rescue operation, (with Levine insisting he had everything under control).

Malcolm slammed the car door behind him and was beginning to place the key in the ignition, when his reflection in the rear view mirror caught his eye. He turned the key, and the car hummed approvingly. To his reflection, Malcolm sighed. His face had light creases, but his jawline was holding out strongly and his thick mass of black hair had held as well. He was no judge of how men were handsome, but he did know that the face looking at him was not displeasing. Not quite as pleasing as Levine's face, Malcolm thought, feeling self doubt. He blew the thought away, and mashed the clutch in.

In fact, Richard Levine was just the man he was planning to spend Christmas Eve with. Though the thought did not thrill Malcolm, Levine had insisted it was urgent. Earlier that day, Dr. Richard Levine had called him at his office number, (and had been damn lucky to catch him in), stating that there was something important he had to discuss with Ian.

"Richard, I decline. This Christmas is for Sarah and I."

"Oh, Ian, stop pouting. Your fling with Dr. Harding has long since ended. Besides, I think you'll be quite intrigued with what I have to tell you. It's got to do with you know what." At that point in time, Ian wondered how Levine could be so completely oblivious to the fact that he was positively the most obnoxious person on the face of the planet. In the end, Malcolm had grudgingly given in to Levine, calling and canceling his date with Sarah. As was imaginable, she felt completely left out, and insisted that she be included. Malcolm had seen no reason why not, and invited her to share Levine's important news with him.

Levine still did not know, and that was what was bothering him now, as he reached the sparkling clean apartment building. There were no Christmas decorations, but, Malcolm knew, that was to be expected. Levine wasn't the type to put up 'frivilous decor'.

Dr. Ian Malcolm knocked on the undecorated door before him, and waited for a long moment, before the door opened. To his immediate surprise, an arm reached out for him and grabbed his shirt. He was yanked into the room quite unceremoniously and nearly shreaked when a pair of lips met his. Rough lips. Beard stubble. Levine.

In the back of his mind, he thought he heard the door close behind him. The rest of his mind was focused on getting the unwelcome lips off of his. But before he could execute any action, the kissing stopped. Malcolm, hair tossled and shirt partially untucked, stared dumbfounded at the paleontologist who called himself Richard Levine.

"Sorry, Ian," Richard commented, laughing. "Safety precaution."

Safety? Malcolm thought, the only kind of safe I need is to be safe from you! But all that came out was, "Okay..."

"I'll explain later," Levine commented briskly, pulling Ian by his arm farther into the apartment, to a computer console. "First, there's something you need to see." Malcolm was struck by how much Richard sounded like an impatient child.


	2. Gambler's Ruin Part II

_**The Lost Moments **_

**Gambler's Ruin: Part II **

**I **_an_ Malcolm stared at the presently blank computer screen and listened as Richard pressed buttons on the console. He could think of nothing but Levine's lips... And how awful it had felt. He wanted to go wash his face and use soap in his mouth, a task usually reserved for foul-mouthed children.

On the topic of children, Malcolm was wondering how in the world Kelly and Arby were doing, when Richard Levine tapped him on his shoulder with his characteristic impatience. "Look!" Levine pronounced proudly, stepping away from the computer proudly, waiting for the older man to analize his work. But even from the blurry distance, Malcolm could tell this was not Levine's usual frivilous If-It's-Good-Enough-For-Me-It's-Good-Enough-For-You style. It was much too...._professional_.

Just to agrivate the usually **agrivating **paleontologist a little, Malcolm survayed the image, (blurry to his eyes from this distance) for an extra long time, before reaching in his shirt pocket and pulling out his glasses. Malcolm took careful not that he was annoyingly prompt and professorish and proper about the whole deal of putting on his glasses. He made this his own personal payback.

Glasses in place, Malcolm leaned slightly closer to the console, but before he could remember to be cautious and proper and annoying again, his jaw dropped.

On the bright blue florescence of the computer console was a map of Isla Sorna. And on the map were little dots. Some were red and some were blue,...and they were constantly moving. Malcolm knew they had to be dinosaurs on the island! Perhaps the extinction project could be carried out after all! Malcolm felt happy butterflies in his stomach, and his mind raced with a million questions. Richard, how did you do this? Where did it come from? What exactly is it? Is there anything else I need to know? What do blue and red represent?

Speaking of Richard Levine, the man himself was sitting by the console, grinning widely and openly. Like a schoolchild whose work was well-received.

Malcolm struggled to find his voice. "Richard, what on earth is this.."

"SURPRISE!" Malcolm shrugged his glasses off and did a double take as he whirled around to face....Sarah.

And Arby. And Kelly. And Thorne. They had evidently popped up from behind the neat and tidy sofa. Malcolm looked to Levine, but to his surprise, the man was as shocked as he, his jaw looking as Ian's had when he had seen the map. His fine, strong jaw. Ian wondered if he even compared to Richard when it came to handsomeness. Richard was so well-built. His mind turned to the kiss, as Sarah came to the door and beckoned him seductively. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard Kelly stifle a giggle. Sarah used her first finger to beckon him, almost playfully. What in the world was she up to?

Malcolm stepped cautiously foward, aware of everyone in the room, hoping Sarah had the sense not to do something too outrageous. This was so unlike her. Once he was within arm's reach, she shot one of her slender arms out and grabbed him by the shirt, kissing him passionatly. What was with people tonight? He heard everyone laugh and wondered what in the hell was going on. If this was some sort of kissing game, he didn't want to have to play it with Thorne or the minors in the room. He hadn't really wanted to do it with Levine...

The kiss ended, and Malcolm couldn't help himself as he pressed, "What is going on?"

Sarah Harding pointed playfully above her, to the top of the door threshold. Above his tall figure, not at all hidden from view, but quite precariously placed, was a bit of decorative, but authentic mistletoe. Malcolm wanted to hit someone, but instead, he joined the crowd and laughed.

About an hour later, everything had quieted down. The map had been forgotten, and so had the kisses. And everyone was staying at Levine's for Christmas. The children had permission from their parents, and slept in a room together, in two separate beds. Ian was to sleep in a room with Sarah, and Levine was bunking with Thorne.

And after Levine had thoroughly fussed at them not to muss anything in his apartment up, they all retired to their rooms, exhausted.

Richard had a strange expression on his face, as he stared at his Christmas present. It was almost as if he were studying it as an artifact. Malcolm let out a little chuckle, as Levine turned it in his hands, studying it.

"The paper tears, there. And there's something inside," Malcolm said sarcastically. Levine shot him a contemptuous look, before tearing the paper, (if it could be called tearing), right on the folded line, where the tape was. Malcolm jokingly slapped his hand to his forehead, and let out a 'he'll never learn' sigh.

Malcolm's mind, on the whole, however, was somewhere else entirely, with his arm around a still groggy Sarah Harding's shoulders. The two children, who seemed to be now entirely governed by Thorne, were bouncing up and down, impatiently waiting for Thorne, who was 'Santa' this year, to pass around a gift to them. Kelly was slightly more mature than Arby, thought Malcolm. It must be hard to be a teenage girl. Especially one that was teased by her peers. In a moment of pity for her, Malcolm passed her his gift to her.

Kelly beamed. No one ever was quite so nice to her! And this was her rolemodel-want-to-be-like-when-I-grow-up's boyfriend! Or were they back together…? It sure looked like it.

But one never knows, considering the oddities of the human heart, thought Malcolm, as he watched an ecstatic Kelly rip open the small package that contained earrings for her.

Malcolm looked at the ceiling and sighed, watching the fan spin around, and sighed. It had been a most interesting Christmas indeed, and he had an idea it was only going to go downhill from here…Oh well.


	3. Red Queen Part I

**The Lost Moments**

**_The Red Queen Part I_**

**T**_he_festivities ended, Malcolm turned to Levine. Sarah was in the kitchen, fixing lunch for the kids, who had decided to stay around a little longer. Levine was tapping on the computer again, and Malcolm had to know what was going on before his mind exploded.

"Richard….what are you doing?" Levine was hitting keys on the computer so fast, it was hard to see what he was typing exactly. But Malcolm did see that he was wearing the tee shirt he'd gotten for him.

"I," Levine stated, "am doing a system check on our Lost World."

"Levine, do you mean to say that map was in fact a map of Isla Sorna?"

"Ian, I thought so many years in school would give you more intelligence." Levine stood back and let Malcolm see the computer monitor, which showed a map with tiny red and blue dots moving on it. "The red are carnivores and the blue are herbivores. See? The carnivores are staying on the interior, except the raptors, who go wherever they want-"

"Richard, this doesn't make any sense. How can the computer know what Isla Sorna looks like? And how do we have contact with the animals there, let a lone know the difference between herbivores and carnivores?"

"Elementary, Ian! When we left the island, I left a few things there; The video monitors. I told you when we were leaving we might have a chance of observing these animals."

"Yes," Malcolm nodded, "And drawing conclusions about extinction."

"Ah, that," Levine said very matter of factly, "yes, that's a bit of a sticky spot."

Malcolm was taken aback. "Why?"

"Well, you see," Levine hesitated.

Malcolm wasn't going to get any more information on this subject, and he was beginning to notice it. Levine suddenly switched positions, so that he seemed to be covering part of the screen in particular. Malcolm immediately noticed. "Richard...what are you _doing_?"

"Ah, covering the, ah, aberrant..."Malcolm shoved Levine out of the way, and looked at the upper left had corner of the computer console. He saw, within a tiny green box, letters that read 'F7'. Malcolm immediately pushed the F7 key, and waited.

But it didn't take very long...

After a very short time, Malcolm saw little black and white bars across the screen. "What's going on?"

Looking behind him, Richard looked pale. He was staring at his shoes. A beep was heard, and Richard looked up, suddenly intrigued. "It's trying to stream..."

"Stream?" Malcolm asked, "Fish? I don't care! What is going _on?_"

"No, no," Richard corrected, "Trying to stream video, and hopefully audio, too."

Malcolm was afraid of what he was hearing. "So we can view the animals from the monitors that were originally on the island? The ones you set up?"

"No," Richard stated, "The ones InGen put up...ten long years ago."

Malcolm stared, not believing. "We can hack into InGen's network/streaming systems?"

"Yes. In fact, it's easier than getting feed from any of my monitors, for this simple reason: InGen has no security. It arose in a time when safety systems on computers were just beginning to emerge, and had few of the nifty tricks they have now."

Malcolm nodded, and frowned. "Won't the animals"-

"Eventually disrupt the feed? Probably."Levine agreed. He smiled, pushing his incredibly dorky glasses up farther on his nose, rising to magnify his eyebrows. Levine looked like he knew everything in the world. He snorted. "But it will probably take some time, Ian. Long enough for your little science project."

Malcolm stared. You know, that man can be quite annoying on occasion.


	4. Red Queen Part II

Goslin- I'm really happy with this chapter. I hope you are too. Sorry for the no updates in forever thing! Reputationatory is not a word, but I like it anyway! (Read this chapter to understand the comment.) Remember, big things come in small packages.

The Lost Moments

The Red Queen Part II

Inside every pale flame that blinked on and off in the small, Italian restaurant, Malcolm thought he could see dark and menacing woods. He put the thoughts behind him, focusing on Richard beside him, and the glass of wine he had yet to touch. His hand rested on the neck of the delicate glass, as he lifted it in a toast to his now long – time.. Research partner? Friend? Malcolm couldn't find the right words to explain his relationship with Levine. They'd now known each other for years, but it seemed that they hadn't moved on at all. They still fought, they still generally disliked each other (in the best possible way, mind you), and still they complimented each other perfectly. They had come here to celebrate their newfound connection to Isla Sorna. But both knew that they also wanted to get thoroughly drunk. The restaurant was expensive (not that this was a problem for Levine), and dressed with real vines and an open, romantic atmosphere.

"A toast," Levine proclaimed, raising his glass rediculously high in the air.

Malcolm's glass clinked against Levine's. Malcolm laughed.

"What's so funny?" Levine inquired in a relaxed, drunken, and not entirely interested manner.

"You," Malcolm replied in a slightly less intoxicated drawl, any southern accent he had left now showing itself proudly. "You are the dumbest smart person I've ever met."A crooked smile played on his lips as he added softly, "If I had your money, I might have your guts too."

Levine winced. Even in his drunken state, he could feel a Malcolm lecture coming on. He decided to try and head it off at the pass. "You mean to say, that in my clever and snappy ignoramus, I somehow always manage to pull through?"

Malcolm was unphazed as he continued, " People used to earn money, you know. Now you either have it or you don't. Period. End of discussion...God." Malcolm sighed.

"People and God rarely have interludes together, or, at least, in the Old Testament, they always seemed counterproductive," Levine said, now using his nails as a focal point. It was very dark outside, and the darkness seemed to be doing strange things to his emotions regarding Malcolm. Levine was finding him...attractive. Oh well. Anthropological studies show that we are often attracted to those we affiliate with as being our mentors. But Levine hoped that he wouldn't be this attracted for long, he was feeling a tightness around his jeans.

Malcolm was trying very hard to stare at a particularly overgrown tree when Levine made his snide and unrelated remark. The candles seemed to give the restaurant a particularly romantic air, and he had a sudden thought: what if someone thought they were gay? Would it be natural to assume that two men sharing a dinner together would be a red flag for homosexuality? Would _he _assume that? He realized with horror that he might indeed. Unless he got out business cards and papers now, Malcolm realized, they could be in serious momentary reputationatory danger. Ah well. Anthropological studies had a new pet theory about why people were attracted to those who were generally considered assholes...something about charisma.

It began to rain outside, just a little trickle that decorated the plants outside the restaurant, quenching the scorched sidewalks.

Ten minutes later, the waiter returned to inform them that they had been here for an hour, and had already paid for their meal and did they want dessert? HintHintNudgeNudge sort of deal. The men smiled at eachother, understanding flashing, and both said 'No' almost simultaneously before going out to brave the rain. Through a sort of kinetic energy, their hands fell together as they walked out of the place. Malcolm stopped before they went out into the rain completely.

"You know, I've never really been one to run out into the rain," Malcolm said.

"Not the Singing in the Rain type, huh?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Well, it's not coming down too hard."

"Not too bad."

Malcolm looked at Levine, whose eyes were squinted in frustration, and arms wound around himself to keep straying rain from falling on him from the overhangings. He looked at the rain: harmless. The rain was totally harmless. Malcolm walked calmly out of the threshold and into the middle of the sidewalk, where he stood, peppered with droplets on his black attire.

Levine followed like a disciple, squinting and hugging himself even more, before he finally gave in and relaxed his arms at his sides, staring at Malcolm as if for an explanation.

Malcolm put his arm around Levine and said earnestly, "We should do this again sometime soon."

Levine frowned. "It'll be difficult when I go back to New York."

"Yeah. I know."


	5. Chaos Part I

When the whole thing is finished, I'm going to go back and re-format everything so that it's continuitous. (With titles and capitals and italics and all). Well, Chaos Part II is going to be the last chapter, so I'm hoping to a st load of reviews between now and then. For my part, I promise long, informative, plot-twisting chapters that will be purely pulp fiction for a JP oriented mind. Tell your friends over in the '_movie_' section (wimps) about me. I'm also thinking about making a sequel to 'Ode to Ellie', which, so far, has been my biggest one-shot hit.

Oh, BTW, the song is not mine. It's by Sixpence None the Richer.

Thanks for encouraging me thus far,

Goslin

The Lost Moments

Chaos Part I

Levine hadn't needed a ride to the airport, and maybe a week ago, Malcolm would have let him go alone. But now he was ashamed that he wanted the opportunity to see Levine off. Malcolm sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to tell Sarah about this- it would be all too embarrassing. Sarah was smart, and she would worry about him.

Malcolm realized that if he wanted to get Levine to the airport on time, he had better hurry up. Levine's plane left at 5:30, and the airport was a good half hour away (thus, the kids had shrugged their opportunity to say goodbye to Levine off). It was 4:23 now, and Malcolm had an early breakfast surprise of a bagel with cream cheese for Levine, his watch, and a smile on his face. He only hoped he wouldn't do something stupid, like cry. Malcolm actually laughed at the thought of himself thrown at Levine's feet, holding onto his pants leg, tears in his eyes, begging him not to leave him alone. Levine would go through the ceiling. The thought put Malcolm's anxiety at the back of his mind, and he left his small apartment chuckling, and got into his Chevy truck, driving off on the early morning road.

Malcolm put the bagel (which was in a small brown bag) on the passenger seat beside him, and turned on the radio. He was dismayed to find some teen pop song on, the realized that he recognized some of the lyrics and tune. Maybe this would be another thing he wouldn't tell Sarah about.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Malcolm was pretty sure he was never going to get Levine in a dress, so he listened to the song without relating to it literally. Malcolm smiled to himself again, as he pulled into the apartment complex parking lot (one much more luxurious than his own), _Always analyzing_.

He whistled all the way to Levine's (now undecorated) apartment door.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

Levine came out, stunningly clean shaven, and holding two large suitcases.

"Jesus," said Malcolm, staring at the suitcase, "I thought you were only going for a few weeks."

Levine shrugged, "Can't have too many pairs of pants."

"_Sure _you can. And I suppose you also expect me to help you carry your pants for you?"

"Well," said Levine, mocking himself, "I _could _use a hand."

Did Malcolm miss something, or did Levine just say something courteous? He smiled and grabbed the heavier-looking suitcase, noting appreciation in Levine's gestures. They walked to the car, loading the cases in the trunk before getting into their respective front seats.

When Malcolm turned the key in the ignition, he completely forgot that the radio was on.

_So kiss me_

"I wouldn't have placed you as the 'Kiss Me' type, Ian. I'm shocked."Levine slouched in his seat, and Malcolm turned the radio off with a distinctive _click_.

"I'm not."

"Oh? Then why were you listening to it?" Levine smiled mischeviously.

"Honestly, I wouldn't want to tell you." Malcolm sighed, putting the car back in first at a stoplight.

"Why is that?"

Malcolm didn't answer. He seemed to be preoccupied. The car behind him honked, the light was green. Malcolm sped quickly into the lane.

Levine didn't ask again. The radio was off, but Levine still had the odd tune stuck in his head. Frankly, he was disappointed with himself.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

They got into the odd drone of driving for about twenty minutes, not saying anything, except Levine commenting on Malcolm's old car. Malcolm offered to let Levine walk the rest of the way, and that was the end of that.

The airport was crowded, (not surprising), and Malcolm had a hard time finding a place to park. Although they'd gotten there earlier than Malcolm thought they would, parking problems made him wonder if Levine wouldn't miss his plane.

Finally, Malcolm saw a car pulling out of a space _near the elevator_! He halted the Chevy to

a stop, and waited. To his horror, through the windshield of the car pulling out, he saw another car on the other side, practically revving its engine to beat him to the precious space. "Oh, shit," muttered Levine, who sat up in his seat, readjusting his glasses.

"What?" Malcolm asked tightly, brows furrowed in concentration.

"It's a Ferrari."

"Oh, _shit_!"Levine looked at him funny, shaking his head.

Not surprisingly, they lost the parking space to the Ferrari, which 'wasn't even a top model', Levine had complained. They found a parking space, finally, on the fifth parking level.

By this time, it had begun to rain, hard and heavy, on top of Malcolm's car. "You're gonna be late," Malcolm said, jumping out of the car.

Levine remained inside the car, not wanting to brave the rain. "Can't we wait for it to go down a _little _bit?"

"No," said Malcolm, completely soaked in the few seconds he'd been out in the rain. Malcolm sighed, and walked to the other side of the truck, opening Levine's door. Levine let out a little squeal as Malcolm hauled him out into the rain. Malcolm laughed as they both ran all the way to the elevator. Levine couldn't contain himself anymore as he got into the elevator. Both men looked at each other, and, quite literally, giggled. It was just too ironic. How could they be playing this song?

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

The airport was as crowded as its parking areas had been, and Levine groaned when he saw the line for security.

"Well, you'd better get in line _now _if you want to make your flight," Malcolm said, uncharacteristically cheerfully. He was smiling a bit too...brightly. Levine had the sudden urge to put his fingers to the corners of Ian's face and mold his friend's smile into a frown. Or better yet, use his own lips as a model.

Levine licked his lips awkwardly and shifted his weight onto one leg. Malcolm looked confused. Then, Levine put his arms around Malcolm's neck, and pulled Ian down onto himIt was a full thirty seconds before Levine actually had the courage to press his lips to Malcolm's, but suddenly they were kissing. Malcolm put his arms around Richard's waist. After about a minute of after shock-

"Ewwww, gross, it's two _boys _kissing!"It was the voice of a little boy, and though it was distracting, Levine only laughed and didn't tear his gaze away from Malcolm.

"Come to New York with me!" Levine said, demandingly.

"Richard, don't be unrealistic. There's no way I'd get a ticket this late. Besides, if you don't get in that line soon, nobody here's going to be going to New York." But he added softly, "Maybe I'll come visit you in a week or so..."

Levine smiled, like a child who's just been promised his favorite candy, and stood in line.

_So kiss me_

To my reviewers:

Ruler-of-Da-World- Yes, this updating thing IS a good idea, I'll try to listen to you more often :)

Smeagol Fasir Kenobi- Yes, I explained the computer thing, and now I've explained the whole thing with Malcolm.

My Requiem- You seem very smart, and I appreciate your review VERY much, and wish you did it more often. Thank you so much. Your comments were approached from a well thought out angle X)

To all my reviewers: THANK YOU!


End file.
